


breathe

by letmeknvw



Series: magic; seventeen in hogwarts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Minor Character Death, i have a headcanon that wonwoo and jihoon are secretly bros, jihoon is a slytherin and wonwoo is a ravenclaw, second task inspired, wonwoo and jihoon as brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeknvw/pseuds/letmeknvw
Summary: The announcers call the boys towards the center, anxiety fills every crevice of Wonwoo’s being.“Your interest lies at the bottom of the lake, for whom you treasure the most lay in the darkness, find them before time runs out.”





	breathe

The day is cold and Wonwoo can feel his heart tighten as he walks closer and closer to the lake. Junhui walks beside him, upbeat and excited. The Slytherin champion boasting about what he will be able to do, how he will win. Wonwoo sends a weak smile towards him as his complexion becomes increasingly pale.

The shore of the lake is glistening as the boys approach. To his right Wonwoo spots Seokmin and Seungcheol standing side by side grinning at each other. Everyone seems to be in higher spirits than Wonwoo.

The announcers call the boys towards the center, anxiety fills every crevice of Wonwoo’s being.  
“Your interest lies at the bottom of the lake, for whom you treasure the most lay in the darkness, find them before time runs out.”

Wonwoo can feel his anxiety churn, the menacing eyes of the lake water is in front of him. A nightmare in broad daylight, a dream he can not wake up from.  
The sound of the bell tells the champions to dive. Fully prepared with his gillyweed Wonwoo dives beneath the surface. Demons of his past swirl through his brain, a young boy’s smile, the terror of broken ice, a broken scream.

A figure approaches his left and without a second thought Wonwoo’s wand emits a spark stopping the Gryndolow in it’s tracks.  
Time is drawing to a close as he hears the mermaids around him snarl out teasing words.

When he reaches the bottom four figures lie attached to a chain, seemingly asleep.  
His blood runs cold as he spots Jihoon, floating in an almost lifeless form. Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat as he forces himself to swim closer and closer. The obstacles seem to cease, his mind swimming chaotically blocks out everything pulling him away.  
Wonwoo forces himself to regain strength to cut away the chain and heave Jihoon upwards.

By the time Wonwoo reaches the surface, Jihoon tightly in his arms, he loses his strength. They reach the solid ground and Wonwoo collapses.  
He can’t hear the cheers of the crowd, he can only hear his own heartbeat inside his ears.

Jihoon takes a gasping breath, his first conscious breath since being tied underwater. The first thing Jihoon sees is a panicked Wonwoo and then a pair of arms engulf the smaller of the two.

“Bohyuk.” Wonwoo breathes into Jihoon’s shoulder, and the situation seems to click.

Jihoon’s arms snake around the older’s and he begins to slightly rub up and down Wonwoo’s spine.  
The two boys can’t hear the announcement of places, can’t hear the cheers beside them, can’t hear the other champions sighing in relief. They can only hear the silent sobs that are manifesting from inside both of them. A memory so deep inside the two has been brought back.

“I thought you were going to die, another person I would not be able to save.” Wonwoo’s voice is quiet and broken.  
“I didn’t die, you did save me. I was safe. You are safe.” Jihoon tries to keep his voice void of fear and full of comfort.  
“I can’t lose another brother, I refuse.” Jihoon squeezes Wonwoo tighter.  
The boys stand up for the first time in what feels like hours, puffy faced and with eyes a matching shade of glassy red. Their hands stay intertwined, a rock for the other, a reminder that today will not end like the night all those years ago.

-

Junhui is the first to greet them, with a pink-haired Minghao in tow, rambling on about the challenge. Minghao watches with a look of confusion between the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw, unsure of why Jihoon was chosen over Mingyu.  
When Mingyu does join the crowd, his smile does not reach his eyes. He congratulates Wonwoo for winning first place, something that Jihoon and Wonwoo did not realize he had received whilst they were trapped in their own world.

Wonwoo still feels the coldness of the water; can still see the lifeless look of Jihoon; can still feel the dread in his stomach; the feelings persist throughout the long evening and with one look to his left, Wonwoo knows he is not alone.

-

Wonwoo spends more time awake then asleep in the next coming days. The terrors plague his dreams. The face of a boy, no more than six. The sound of a blood curdling scream. The dive into the water. The realization of death. The helplessness of a child. The second task accompanied these thoughts.

Instead of one face, Wonwoo sees two.  
-  
Suddenly Jihoon is a common fixture among the Marauders much to the dismay of two Gryffindors.  
Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Jihoon, and Junhui are spending a break at the lake. Junhui is complaining again over his classes while Minghao is teasing his boyfriend.

“Maybe if you studied you wouldn’t constantly be getting E’s.”  
Junhui responds by rolling his eyes, “Well I’m sorry I can’t be like you.”  
“What can I say, I’ve got the full package.” Minghao bats his eyelashes and winks in Junhui.  
“I hope you drown.” Junhui lightly shoves his boyfriend as the two of them break into a fit of laughter.

Wonwoo, who had been listening idly to the couples bicker, turns frigid. His hand finds Jihoon’s wrist and suddenly he is standing.

He knows Junhui was joking, he feels ridiculous for being scared of a word.  
Jihoon begins to pull him across the courtyard yelling a simple, “we have to go” to the questioning boys behind him.  
By the time the boys make it to the pillar of the school, Wonwoo collapses on the floor. He notices that Jihoon is the same shade of ghostly white as he is. The two boys force themselves to take deep breathes and the next few minutes are used to calm themselves down.

“It’s been years Ji, why must a simple word trip us up so much.”  
Jihoon shrugs, wishing he could erase the memory of that day and the feeling of guilt that lingers. Instead he responds with “You haven’t slept have you?”  
Wonwoo gives a feeble nod, “It’s harder now, the night terrors come back.”  
“Why haven’t you gone down to the Hospital Wing? Dreamless potions exist.”  
The truth is Wonwoo thought of that, but the idea of explaining night terrors to another person gives him a feeling of immense anxiety. A simple shrug is all Jihoon receives in response.

“Maybe we should tell them,” Jihoon breaks the silence “before they start jumping to conclusions.”  
Wonwoo lays his head on Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon begins to card his hands through his hair.  
“I wish he was here, he would’ve loved Hogwarts.” Wonwoo mumbles into his shoulder.  
Jihoon smiles at the thought, “Yeah, he would’ve.”

The boys sit in a comfortable silence before Jihoon hears Wonwoo’s breath evening out. Soft snores soon follow. Jihoon picks up a book from his backpack, careful not to wake his friend.  
The two boys stay that way until the sun starts to fade.

(Neither of them see the heartbroken look upon Mingyu’s face when he passes, or the jealous scowl written across Soonyoung’s.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta’d and also the first thing i have ever posted so im sorry if its really bad??  
> kudos are always welcome as well as comments!!  
> follow my twitter : alwaysminghao  
> 


End file.
